1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices employing heat sensors to detect when objects are lost or mislaid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distractions are nearly impossible to avoid in today's fast paced world. It is common to lose or misplace personal objects while attending to so many tasks. Once things have calmed, many face an extended search for such objects. Searching for misplaced personal objects can be aggravating and time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for a way to notify the user when they are leaving a personal object behind. Further, there is a need to provide the user with a way to locate that misplaced object.
Previous inventions have relied on multiple devices to find lost objects: one device for the user and a second device for the object to be protected from loss. One object of the present invention is to provide a device for locating lost items or preventing items from being left behind which does not require a second device on the user. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that uses the body heat of the user to signal when the user is about to leave an object behind.